Our place
by yvhv2o
Summary: [The Last Jedi Spoilers] Rey a finalement accepté la proposition de Kylo Ren à continuer de la former. Il l'a pour cela rejointe sur Ahch-To, où à lieu leur entrainement. Il n'est censé être question que de ça, et pourtant, les duels ne se terminent pas toujours comme on pourrait le penser... {Reylo}


Sur les falaises vertigineuses d'Ahch-To, le silence avait pour habitude de régner, interrompu seulement lorsque les Gardiennes s'y aventuraient. Pourtant, ce matin là, des grognements et des cris essoufflés y résonnaient, bousculant le quotidien tranquille de l'île. On entendait aussi parfois le son de deux bouts de bois s'entrechoquant, souvent accompagné d'un gémissement d'effort. Et il n'y avait pas que ça. L'herbe des côtes, fraîche et verte, se retrouvait piétinée de toute part, victime d'être devenue le terrain d'entrainement de deux Jedi. L'un n'en était en fait pas vraiment un. Il aurait été plus convenable de le nommer Sith, du fait qu'il n'était pas officiellement du bon côté de la Force. L'autre, était une jeune Jedi à peine formée. Quoiqu'il en soit, tous deux avaient pris l'habitude de fouler les étendues vertes d'Ahch-To pour s'exercer. Kylo Ren avait fait le voyage jusqu'à l'île après que Rey ai accepté qu'il continue à l'entrainer. Elle avait besoin d'un maitre pour acquérir l'entièreté de son pouvoir, et, Luke étant mort, la seule personne pouvant l'y aider résidait en celle du Sith. Elle avait été réticente, au début. Elle avait refusé à de nombreuses reprises, ne lui faisant que peu confiance. Pourtant, les mois avaient passé, leurs conversations s'étaient approfondies, et leurs âmes livrées. Elle avait fini par entièrement croire en Kylo, ou plus exactement en Ben, et avait accepté sa proposition. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il résidait avec elle sur l'île, au mécontentement général des Gardiennes. Même si elles n'avaient plus à protéger les textes sacrés des Jedi, elles n'en restaient pas moins méfiantes, voir haineuses, envers l'ennemi. Elles n'appréciaient déjà pas beaucoup Rey, mais au moins, cette dernière était du côté de la lumière, ce qui n'était pas le cas du jeune homme. Elles avaient tout de même appris à accepter sa présence, mais se gardaient bien de l'approcher. Elles ne montaient quasiment plus jamais jusqu'au village, évitant le lieu le plus possible, préférant travailler ailleurs. A leur grand malheur, elles étaient aujourd'hui contraintes de passer juste en dessous du terrain d'entrainement des Jedi, et se hâtèrent d'avancer. Elles s'arrêtèrent néanmoins en entendant un cri strident, et levèrent aussitôt la tête, soudain inquiètes.

Rey s'écroula sur le sol, criant malgré elle, et ses fesses cognèrent durement la surface, presque rocheuse à cet endroit, d'Ahch-To. Ben accouru aussitôt, tendant sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde avant de la saisir, et il la hissa sur ses pieds. Avant qu'elle ne puisse le remercier, les piaillements inquiets des Gardiennes parvinrent à ses oreilles et elle se précipita vers le bord de la falaise afin de voir ce qui les mettait dans cet état. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de les apercevoir. Elles avaient toutes la tête levée vers elle, et, quand elles se rendirent compte que la Jedi n'avait rien, elles baissèrent les yeux vers l'océan et continuèrent leur chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Elles pensaient que je t'avais tué, c'est ça ? demanda Kylo en s'approchant.

\- Ne leur en veux pas, dit doucement Rey en les regardant s'éloigner.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. Je comprends leur réaction, même si je préfèrerais qu'elles ne lâchent pas toutes ces insanités devant moi…

La Jedi tourna sa tête vers lui, soudainement intriguée.

\- Parce que tu comprends ce qu'elles disent ?

\- Non, mais ça parait assez évident.

Un sourire amusé éclaira le visage de Rey, et elle répondit :

\- C'est vrai.

Ils s'écartèrent finalement du bord de la falaise et retournèrent à leur entrainement. La jeune femme récupéra son bâton, tombé au sol lors de sa chute, et se remit en position de combat, attendant que le Sith lui fasse signe d'attaquer. Leur programme du jour était plutôt léger, ne consistant qu'en quelques duels, histoire de garder la forme et de ne pas perdre les réflexes utiles lors des combats. Ils n'utilisaient jamais leurs sabres lorsqu'ils s'affrontaient, ne voulant prendre aucun risque de blesser l'autre. Ils se servaient à la place de longues tiges de bois, semblables à celle que Rey possédait autrefois sur Jakku. Kylo fit finalement signe à la Jedi que le combat pouvait commencer, et elle courut vers lui, brandissant son arme. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle enchaina les coups, mais tous furent contrés par son adversaire. Bien décidée à prendre sa revanche sur le duel précédent où elle avait fini à terre, elle redoubla d'efforts et augmenta sa vitesse d'attaque, sans pour autant parvenir à toucher le Sith. Ce dernier perdait tout de même du terrain, et, alors qu'il arrêtait de sa main un coup destiné à sa tête, trébucha sur une pierre et tomba en arrière. Dans sa chute, il attrapa le bâton de Rey, l'entrainant avec lui au sol. Cette dernière poussa un petit glapissement en se sentant basculer en avant, et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, sa tête était posée contre le torse de Ben, sur qui elle était étalée de tout son long. Elle se redressa légèrement, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle sentie ses joues se réchauffer tandis qu'ils se fixaient longuement, et son cœur s'arrêta presque de battre lorsque Kylo commença à approcher sa tête de la sienne. Arrivé à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage, pourtant, ce qu'il fit se révéla être loin des attentes de la jeune femme. D'une main, il saisit son bâton et fit mine de frapper Rey avec. Cette dernière réagit aussitôt, et stoppa le geste du Sith en l'attrapant par le poignet. Elle ramena ce dernier au sol, et fit de même avec l'autre, les bloquant de part et d'autre de la tête de son adversaire. Là, elle sourit, satisfaite d'avoir remporté le duel.

\- J'ai gagné, déclara-t-elle.

\- J'aurais pourtant pensé que ma technique de déstabilisation fonctionnerait… rétorqua-t-il de sa voix grave.

Rey rougie en repensant à la scène. Contrairement à ce que pensait Kylo, sa technique avait bien failli le faire gagner. Ce serai mentir de dire qu'elle n'y avait pas cru. Mais, elle n'avait pas envie de perdre ses moyens devant lui, alors elle se reprit tant bien que mal, le provoquant.

\- Tu n'as juste pas été assez convaincant, lui dit-elle en resserrant sa prise autour de ses poignets.

Faisant cela, elle positionna son visage juste au dessus de celui du Sith. Ce dernier semblait presque amusé par la réaction de la Jedi, voyant clairement que ce qui s'était passé ne l'avait pas laissée indifférente. Il se demandait même si elle ne cherchait pas à rendre cela réel. Il décida de rentrer dans son jeu afin d'en avoir le cœur net.

\- Tu voudrais peut être que je recommence ? murmura-t-il.

\- Si tu le fais, essaie au moins d'aller jusqu'au bout, cette fois, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Il la regarda longuement, ne parvenant pas à croire ce qu'il avait entendu. Etait-ce réellement ce qu'elle voulait ? Il chercha dans son regard une confirmation, mais ce dernier était habité par un tel nombre d'émotions qu'il préféra tenter de le savoir d'une autre manière. Il ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer, cherchant dans la Force le moyen de ressentir ce que ressentait Rey. Le lien s'établit rapidement, et il se mit à la recherche de ce qu'il était venu trouver. A sa plus grande joie, le désir à son égard était bien présent dans le flot de sentiments de Rey. Il rouvrit les yeux, et rencontra aussitôt ceux de la Jedi. Elle avait rapproché son visage, si près qu'il sentait son souffle sur sa peau.

\- Tu le ressens aussi… chuchota-t-elle en fermant brièvement les paupières.

Evidemment, le lien marchait dans les deux sens. Rey était à présent capable de ressentir toutes les émotions du Sith. Son regard quitta les yeux de Kylo pour glisser vers les lèvres de ce dernier. Elle se mordit légèrement les siennes, comme pour essayer de se contenir, ce qui eut pour résultat de finalement faire céder l'homme sous elle. Il réduisit à néant l'espace entre leurs deux visages et l'embrassa. Ce fut la première fois, pour lui comme pour elle, qu'il embrassait quelqu'un. Et ce baiser, bien que d'abord maladroit, se transforma rapidement en quelque chose de bien plus profond, et il se demanda comment il avait pu tenir sans l'embrasser jusqu'à présent. La bouche de la Jedi était douce et chaude sous la sienne, et leurs lèvres se mouvaient en rythme, comme si elles avaient toujours fait ça. Sans rompre le baiser, Rey libéra les mains de Ben et posa les siennes sur le visage de ce dernier, caressant du bout de ses doigts la cicatrice qu'elle lui avait elle-même infligé. Quant à lui, il profita d'être de nouveau maitre de ses mouvements pour entourer de ses bras le corps de Rey, le collant contre le sien. Ils se séparèrent finalement, essoufflés non plus par le combat mais par le baiser intense qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Ils ne dirent pas un mot, les émotions qu'ils ressentaient parlant à leur place. L'instant était magique, hors du temps, et aucun d'eux n'osa bouger, de peur de l'interrompre. C'est à ce moment qu'ils se rendirent tous deux que c'était sans doute là qu'était leur place. Dans les bras de l'autre.


End file.
